Oowhat a glorious title!
by The Great Silver Sharpie
Summary: PreLake Laogai. Sokka notices how depressed Aang has been feeling and sneaks some cactus juice into his food. What will Katara do? Because, heh, cactus juice is pretty tempting.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peoples!!!! Welcome the first Avatar fic that I have ever posted!!! This story has been based slightly off of my current sugar high ( Yay Icing!!). **

**Summary: Taking place before the events of Lake Loagai, Sokka notices how depressed Aang has been feeling and sneaks some cactus juice into his food. What will Katara do? Because, heh, cactus juice _is_ pretty tempting.**

**Diclaimer: If I owned Avatar, why would I be writing this story instead of turning it into an episode? Ha! take that, Evil Lawyer Dudes!!!**

** I now present!:**

* * *

** O.o (what a glorious title!)**

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Aang shouted as he raced around their house in Ba Sing Se. Katara, Sokka, and Toph stood on the porch staring at the overly

hyper boy who was now skipping and poking random objects. "I can't believe you, Sokka! I know that he was feeling bad about Appa, but to give him cactus juice?!!" Katara

shouted at her brother. But when she turned to look at him, he was no longer there. Neither was Toph for that matter... "Hey! Where- Oh great." Katara smacked herself in the

head when she saw Toph, Sokka, and Aang linking arms and skipping down the street, singing at the top of their lungs.Katara looked towards Momo, who was sleeping on the

railing next to her. "I'll be back soon, Momo." She turned away and started racing down the street after them.

* * *

Yeah, I know, short. But never fear!! I'll have a new chapter posted soon!!

TGSS


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, first off, not too proud of this chapter. I personally think that it was too much, but my friends convinced me otherwise. So, it was posted. **

**In other news, I would like to thank my reveiwers SunQiaoMai, Kiella, and RedRoseRebel. **

**Now, on with the story! grabs popcorn and jumps into an armchair**

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar, Evil lawyer dudes! Leave Me Alone!!**

* * *

A strange noise filled the air. Random civilians and business owners stopped what they were doing, all appearing confused. Then, all was silent in the marketplace.

S

I

L

E

N

C

E

AND THEN!

Sokka, Aang, and Toph slammed to a stop in the middle of the marketplace. Sokka stood tall, hand on his forehead in a sort of backwards salute. Toph and Aang stood on either side of Sokka, in battle stances. "HeLLO GoOOD PEOPLE OF BA SING SE!!!!!!!!!!" Sokka shouted, taking his hand off of his head and sweeping himself down into a deep bow, knocking Toph over in the process. "WE THREE, THE AVATAR LEAGUE-" "That's ME!!" Aang interrupted. At that moment, something caught Aang's eye. It was so,_ beautiful_, so magnificent, so- "SHINY!!!" Aang shouted, and ran off after the amazing object. Toph heard Aang trip over his staff and come crashing to the ground. "I shall save you!" she cried, and slammed her foot against the ground forcing a rock to come leaping out of the earth under Aang, catapulting him high into the air.

He quickly swung his staff and flew off over the market. "THANKS, TOPH!!!" he shouted down to her. "Hey twinkletoes!!! Wait for me!!" Toph said as she followed the sound of Aang's off key voice singing...something.

Sokka stared after them, annoyed. "We didn't even get to the song and dance number," he muttered, before turning back to the growing crowd. "And now a word from our sponsors: Drink Cactus Juice! It'll quench ya! Nothing' s Quenchier! It's the- KATARA?!!" Sure enough, forcing her way through the crowd, was a panting Katara. "Sokka, when I get my hands on you!" She said, slowly advancing towards him. Sokka took two steps back before turning around and running, screaming, "AAAAAAH! RUN AWAY!!! IT'S THE EVIL WATER WOMAN FROM THe- ooh, pretty colors!...AAAAAAAHHH!!!"

Katara took off at a run after him, knocking over a cabbage merchant's cart. "Sorry!" she called as she picked up her pace and wove in between the onlookers. Soon, all attention was placed on the cabbage merchant as he sobbed over his precious little bundles of joy. The crowd just looked at eachother and slowly backed away.

* * *

Yeah, coulda been better. Oh, well. I have algebra to do XP. At least the Leonid Meteor Shower is this weekend!!! but enough of my rant. Seeya!

TGSS


End file.
